User talk:Mr.Green hat
Meep Have a Meepy Christmas. Meep Meep (talk) 01:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Please? Re: Operation Deathsword . Just to tell you. Mr. Green hat, It's me! I has 2nd acount!Gerudo Girl (talk) 11:29, April 22, 2010 (UTC) That's sockpuppeting, so much like Kane mello Warning Don't let me see you reuploading a deleted image again. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:04, May 6, 2010 (UTC) wait. Wait? I was just messing around in my sandbox./\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 21:17, May 6, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat :That image is already uploaded to the site, so a duplicate image is not needed. You should have seen a "this was previously deleted" message when you uploaded it. --AuronKaizer ' 21:19, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I see. sorry for the trouble. /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 21:21, May 6, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat =Hi!= God bless you too, Mr. Green Hat! It really made my day to find a Christian greeting on my talk page! ~ZeldaQueen12 Sure I'll join your club. I already checked it out and asked somethin on the questions page. ~ZeldaQueen12 Wanna join? Huh? New Game for Operation:Death Sword! RE:Operation Death Sword I signed I joined your club! Shouldn't you kinda remove your older username from the listing then? --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Can I join?? Death Sword Halo IRC Halo WCSikes. I have not played Halo 3 in a while and might like a game or few fo old time's sake. /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 23:37, January 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:ummm... No, you were the one who set yourself up. We have a no sexual innuendo rule, and Samus has sexual written all over her. And don't be mad for me trying to include you in the discussion. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 01:21, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Wait, what? MGH was banned for mentioning Samus? -'Isdrak ' 02:47, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::He wasn't banned. He got kicked because the whole sexual innuendo part of Samus being a sexual innuendo in herself. I was just trying to include him in the discussion, and you could feel his lust through the screen. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 02:49, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: You broke plenty of the IRC rules, too. You were supposed to give a warning, you used strong language, and you said "which videogame character would you **** to save your life?" basically, you set me up. /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 21:45, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::If you think what I said was strong language, you clearly have not had a good conversation with me. And I did not set you up, I was including you in a discussion. And you aren't banned. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 21:59, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::and as part of that discussion, I answered the question you asked, so you had no right to kick me. /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 23:07, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::And as using the IRC, you should know that Samus never makes the list of anything. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ''' 23:12, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: E3 Here's a link to the Nintendo press conference, which is happening now: http://e3.gamespot.com/press-conference/nintendo-e3/index.html Jedimasterlink (talk) 16:21, June 7, 2011 (UTC) IRC We can explain that there. :This link should work. ::Clear cache? Reload images? Meep to Martin Means (Meep Meep Meeep Meeeeeep Meep?!?!) I Loveeee China so much?!? RE: It has been a while Ohey! Yeah, the Zeldapedia IRC channel doesn't exist anymore due to not being affiliated with Zeldapedia anymore. I'm under the nick Nayru for the time being, so you can /query Nayru and message me. Jazzi 14:42, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :You have email set up on Wikia? I'll have to email you the name. Jazzi 14:46, June 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: An old friend Yes, I'm still active. Although currently I'm taking a wiki-break due to some stuff that happened. You caught me at a really good time, I had opened my browser so that my home pages would open so I did get the notification about the message. But yes, I would like to catch up and it is really great hearing from you and I'm really glad you remember me. If you'd like, you can add me on Skype, if you have Skype. That would probably be the best way to contact me at the moment. My skype is enemypeacemaker Hopefully I hear from you soon! – EnemyPeacemaker 14:44, February 15, 2013 (UTC)